


A Quiet Morning

by allthehinterlandelfroot



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/F, Morning Kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-04 11:09:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20470034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allthehinterlandelfroot/pseuds/allthehinterlandelfroot
Summary: Calypso takes a moment to appreciate the life she has.





	A Quiet Morning

**Author's Note:**

> From a prompt on tumblr, morning kiss.  
My tumblr: https://this-is-something-idk-what.tumblr.com/

Calypso groaned as she woke up to the sun blinding her. Peaking an eye open she saw the curtain open enough to allow for the occurrence. Stifling a sigh she sat up, resting her head against the wall taking in the quiet before moving to start the day.

Opening her eyes again, Calypso looked over to the side to spy a look at the bodies laying beside her. 

Kieran lay on his side facing away from her, tucked into Morrigan’s side. Morrigan had one of her arms lazily wrapped around him, her hair splayed across her face and pillow. 

A smile stretched across Calypso’s face. She ran her fingers through Kierans hair a bit, and moved to push Morrigan’s hair away from her face. 

She bent down and kissed Kieran on the top of the head, and carefully shifted to kiss Morrigan. Pulling away she felt Kieran shift and froze. When he settled back down again, she moved a little slower and made to finally rise for the day. 

At a slight creak in the bed Morrigan’s eyes slowly opened, spotting Calypso changing at the foot of the bed.

“Awake already I see,” she murmured.

Calypso turned and flashed her a smile before walking over to her side of the bed.

“Yeah, I figured I could go make some breakfast before you and Kieran woke,” she whispered as she kissed Morrigan again, “and if you want it could still be breakfast in bed.”

Morrigan lightly smacked Calypso’s shoulder, “there is no such need for the frivolous gesture, but I suppose it is not completely unwanted.”

“Sounds like a plan.”


End file.
